


love is like a butterfly

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, each chapter is a different drabble, femslashfebruary2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: A drabble for each day in February for femslashfebruary2021."Love is like a butterflyThe multicolored moods of love are like its satin wingsLove makes your heart feel strange insideIt flutters like soft wings in flightLove is like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing." Love is Like a Butterfly by Dolly Parton
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 135
Kudos: 26





	1. red

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy friends!

When Stevie walks into Twyla’s house, she’s accosted with the color red. It’s everywhere. It’s like a school kid’s valentines box threw up on every surface. 

“What’s going on?” Stevie asks as she shrugs her duffle bag off her shoulder, right next to the couch that has a new  _ red  _ blanket draped on the back. 

“Hey,” Twyla looks up from the couch and Stevie bends over to press a kiss to her pursed lips and then her temple. “Help me untangle the garland.” 

Stevie dutifully sits and she realizes; it’s their first Valentine’s Day. And she’s actually kind of excited. 

  
  



	2. pride

The crowd is loud, people are singing, laughing, and bumping into her. But it’s okay, because each push moves her closer to Twyla, who smiles at her and pulls her closer until Stevie’s pressed to her side. 

It’s hot and the water bottle in Stevie’s hand is warm, she can feel the sweat slick between their touching bare arms, and it’s all perfect. 

It can’t be anything but perfect when Twyla turns her head to press a kiss to Stevie’s jaw and the sun hits the pan glitter flag smeared on Twyla’s cheek in a mesmerizing way. 

It’s just perfect. 

  
  



	3. Buttercup

“That’s it!” Twyla exclaims. Her movement nudges Stevie awake and Stevie grumbles as she shifts off Twyla. 

“What?” Stevie settles back against her girlfriend and closes her eyes. The screen is too bright and Stevie was too close to deep sleep for her to bother with being awake. 

“I’ve been sitting here, thinking about who Buttercup reminds me of,” Twyla says, her hand back to sifting through Stevie’s hair. “First I thought it was my cousin Anna, but I think it was just because of her obsession with green, but! It’s you! Buttercup the powerpuff girl reminds me of you!”

  
  



	4. feather

Twyla’s asleep, but Stevie’s up. It’s her first time spending the night, and the wind is rattling a tree that keeps slapping the side of the house. There’s a soft snore from next to her and Stevie turns towards Twyla. 

She runs a finger up Twyla’s exposed arm, just to touch her. She keeps her touch light, like a feather, and Twyla’s arm hair stands straight up, her skin erupts in goosebumps and Stevie smiles at the sight. 

Next she runs her fingertip over Twyla’s bottom lip, and gives it a gentle tug. 

“Go to sleep,” Twyla grumbles. Stevie laughs. 

  
  



	5. orange

Stevie accepts the orange slice and pops it into her mouth. She chews slowly and focuses on the crisp scent that’s wafting up from Twyla’s hands. Oranges are Stevie’s favorite, but she hates the way the scent lingers on her fingers when she peels it. Twyla likes it. 

It’s been a hard day at the motel, and Stevie texted Twyla after the second time Roland started a fire in the microwave. Twyla showed up soon after with two oranges and a comforting smile. 

There’s a blunt pressure on her lips, so she opens her mouth to accept the next slice. 

  
  



	6. mermaid au

Stevie’s lost track of how many days she’s been on the boat. She wants to be home, on solid ground that doesn’t move with each crashing wave. 

She’s so close to shore, just needs to get past an upcoming cove, and then it’ll be right there. Home.

She freezes as she hears a voice. It’s soft, calming, and Stevie finds herself turning towards it. Through the mist she can see a figure sitting on a rock, and can make out long curly hair and a tail. 

She knows she shouldn’t, but she turns the small boat towards the voice anyways. 

  
  



	7. lips

“Hey,” Stevie forgets what she was going to say when she catches Twyla smearing red lipstick on her lips. She’s never seen Twyla in red lipstick before.

“Hm?” Twyla hums as she rubs her lips together.

“You almost ready?” Stevie asks as she leans against the open doorway. 

“Yeah,” Twyla smiles at her through the mirror. “Just need to finish my lipstick.”

Stevie watches in wonder as Twyla blots her lips, cleans up along the edges. Twyla turns to her with a bright smile. 

“You look beautiful.”

Stevie has to kiss her until her own lips are a little red. 

  
  



	8. yellow

“Yellow?” Stevie nods at the paint chips Twyla has on the counter. 

“Yes!” Twyla fans them out. They’re bright against the beige formica of the cafe counter. “I’ve always wanted a yellow kitchen. My first step-dad’s mom had a yellow kitchen and I always thought it was pretty.”

“It’s your favorite color,” Stevie feels the need to say. The color yellow is scattered in the memories of their relationship; flowers brought on dates and dresses worn in the summer months when they were still just flirting. 

Twyla smiles softly. “Yeah. It holds good memories. It’s hard not to love it.”

  
  



	9. shame

Stevie sniffles as she starts her car. Dinner had been so nice, but she isn’t sure what happened during dessert that led to their first fight. Although she’s pretty sure it was her fault. 

Anyways, she’s the one who left. The shame trickles down her spine as she pulls onto her street. She thinks she may have fucked everything up, and the thought of being alone makes her start to cry. 

So she drives past her apartment to the outer limits of Schitt’s Creek. 

She’s almost at David and Patrick’s when her phone rings. She pulls over. 

_ “Come back, please.” _

  
  



	10. daisy

There’s a daisy in Twyla’s hair when Stevie arrives for dinner. 

“How were the children?” Stevie asks. Every Friday Twyla does morning yoga with the kindergarteners at the elementary school. Half of the class crowds her shyly afterwards. The other asks questions about the grill at the cafe. 

“Adorable!” Twyla pulls Stevie into the kitchen where there’s already poured glasses of wine, and a daisy resting at the base of one of them. Twyla picks up the daisy and holds it out to her. “When they found out about my girlfriend Stevie, they insisted that I bring you home one.”

  
  



	11. flare

“Did you get it?” Twyla calls out. Stevie thumbs back to the photo. Twyla looks incredibly adorable, and her smile outshines the big nickel behind her. 

“Yeah!” 

“I can take a photo if you want one the two of you?” A woman asks from next to Stevie. 

“Uh,” Stevie doesn’t really trust strangers. 

“Yes please!” Twyla answers instead. Stevie hands over the phone and moves to stand next to her girlfriend. 

When they look at the photo, there’s a large lens flare cutting through the photo, but you can still see their smiling faces and the big nickel behind them. 

  
  



	12. green

They’re green. 

Stevie can see it clearly in the early morning light that streams in through the window. Twyla’s eyes are green. Even though sometimes they look a little grey, and they look blue in some photos. They’re green and they shine brighter than everything around them. 

Twyla blinks sleepily at her. Her eyelids close over her  _ green  _ eyes and Stevie commits  _ green _ to her memory. 

Twyla’s eyes are like Twyla. She holds multitudes and just when you think you know her, she reveals something else about herself that makes you realize there’s more to her than meets the eyes. 

  
  



	13. paranormal au

There’s a legend about a ghost that haunts the motel.

Stevie’s never seen her, but she’s heard the constant footsteps, the wails of a woman stopped dead in her tracks by a lover. It’s hard to bear witness to it, but Stevie can’t escape it. She can hear the woman in every room, even with earbuds in.

Her Aunt used to level Stevie with a hard stare whenever Stevie would ask her about the legend of the woman named  _ Twyla.  _

Stevie feels sorrow for her. How shitty it is to be stuck haunting the motel for the rest of eternity. 

  
  



	14. heart

Stevie’s been worrying about Valentine’s Day since the 1st when David asked what she was planning, considering it was their first Valentine’s Day. 

She got Twyla chocolates, and fuzzy socks for her perpetually cold feet, all while worrying that it wasn’t enough, considering what Twyla means to her. Even though they planned to stay in and celebrate at home. 

She considers getting her a nice card from RA, but instead she goes to Brebners because she knows Twyla will laugh at something covered in hearts and bad puns.

If she’s going to do Valentine’s Day, she’s gonna do it right. 

  
  



	15. rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was supposed to be a rest day, but i knew if i took it as a rest day, i would never finish the rest of the month lmfao

Stevie hasn’t slept well in a few nights because of the storm, and all she wants is a night in with shitty food, a joint, some cuddles, and a movie that she can rest (sleep) during. 

“Hey!” Twyla is refilling salt shakers at the counter when Stevie makes her cafe pitstop. She’s too tired to appreciate the grin her girlfriend gives her. Instead Stevie just sits down, puts her head down on the formica and  _ groans.  _

“Give me five minutes to close,” Stevie feels a kiss on her head. “And I’ll make food while you shower.”

Stevie groans in appreciation.

  
  



	16. blue

The ocean is an unsettling shade of blue, and Stevie frowns at it. 

“Do you think there are sharks?” She asks. Twyla hums next to her as she also leans against the pier and looks down into the Pacific Ocean. 

“Probably,” Twyla responds with a shrug. “My Aunt Lydia’s brother in law was bit by a shark.”

“Is he okay?” Stevie’s curious. She turns to face Twyla who is frowning very deeply. 

“That depends on how you define okay,” is Twyla’s cryptic response. 

“So he’s dead.” 

Twyla mirrors Stevie’s position and holds her hand out. Stevie obviously takes it. 

“Very.”

  
  



	17. sunflower Vol. 6

There’s a field of sunflowers behind the newest addition to the Rosebud Motel Group. Stevie can see them clearly from the desk in the upstairs office of the building. The rows are never ending and bright and Stevie watches the flowers chase the sun throughout the day. 

They remind her of Twyla and Stevie feels light when looking at their beauty. They fill an eighth of the void in her heart from being so far from her girlfriend. 

Or maybe Stevie’s the sunflower. So enthralled by their sun that they actively follow it and seek out its warmth and sunshine. 

  
  



	18. electric

The kiss is electric. Stevie feels it travel down her spine and buzz at her fingertips as she grips onto Twyla’s hips and pulls her flush against Stevie. It’s good, but it’s not enough. She moves them carefully around furniture, slowly to the bedroom.

“Stevie,” Twyla murmurs between kisses, and her voice is a jolt to Stevie’s senses. She wants to hear Twyla again, wants her to murmur into the space between them until all Stevie can hear and feel is  _ Twyla, Twyla, Twyla.  _

She needs to get Twyla naked, craves the feeling of her warm skin under Stevie’s hands. 

  
  



	19. gold

“What?” Twyla asks, voice soft, and Stevie knows she fucked up somehow, except—

“Leprechauns aren’t real?” It comes out as a question, even though they’re not real, because Twyla’s smile is crumbling in a way that makes Stevie doubt herself. 

“Oh,” Twyla’s smile perks back up, but Stevie isn’t convinced. “Of course they’re not real.”

“Yeah,” Stevie nods. “All of it isn’t real. The leprechauns and the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.”

“Of course not,” Twyla picks up her cup of tea and takes a long drink. Stevie considers her. 

“You know mermaids aren’t real, right?”

  
  



	20. superhero

“What superpower would you want?” Twyla asks as she takes Stevie’s hand and settles deeper into her seat. 

“Pyrokinesis,” Stevie replies instantly. 

“Okay.”

Stevie turns to look at Twyla whose eyes are focused on the large screen ahead of them. 

“What would you do with it?” Twyla continues. 

“I don’t know, set things on fire,” Stevie shrugs. She’s barely paying attention to the movie and wants to lead Twyla into the back seat to make out.

“I’m actually not surprised,” Twyla says with a teasing smirk. Stevie tugs on Twyla’s hand, who laughs and follows her into the back seat. 

  
  



	21. hair

Stevie’s pulling a brush through her hair in frustration when there’s a knock on the door. She fell asleep last night before she could blow dry it and she has a virtual meeting with the investment firm in an hour. 

“Hey,” Twyla enters the apartment with coffee and a kiss to Stevie’s cheek. She pauses, and Stevie rolls her eyes. Twyla’s staring at her hair. “Want me to braid it for you?”

“Uh,” Stevie taps at the side that’s particularly rough. “Can you hide this?”

“Of course,” Twyla nods towards the couch. “Bring your brush, hair ties, and hair spray.”

  
  



	22. castle

“That’s a lot of money,” Stevie’s not sure how to handle the news Twyla shared with her. Winning the lottery is one of those things that doesn’t happen to people you actually know. 

“It is a lot of money,” Twyla nods along with Stevie. She’s still holding on to Stevie’s hand. 

“You could buy a castle with that money,” Stevie says. 

“I could buy lots of castles,” Twyla amends. 

“You could buy a lot of castles. And ones that are actually nice. Not the ones that are old and ruined—wait you bought the cafe?”

Twyla just smiles at her.

  
  



	23. violet

“Who’s your favorite of the golden ticket winners?” Twyla asks. Stevie steals the piece of popcorn out of Twyla’s fingers. She hums as she contemplates her answer. 

“Violet,” Stevie answers. Twyla holds out another piece of popcorn and Stevie takes it with a smile. 

“Because she turns violet?” Twyla asks. 

“Yeah,” Stevie laughs. Twyla holds out more popcorn. Stevie takes it greedily.

“I had a cousin once who started turning orange because all she ate was carrots.”

“But was she a gum chewer?” Stevie held her hand out for popcorn. “It’s an important detail.”

“Does tobacco count?”

“Gross, no.”

“Okay.”

  
  



	24. lily

Twyla’s away for a week, and Stevie promised to drop by the empty house and water the plants while Twyla was gone. 

She just got here and there’s already a dead looking plant.

So she does what anyone would do, and she panics. 

She lifts it up and turns the plastic container in her hands.  _ Peace lily  _ is written on the side and Stevie pulls out her phone and googles. Apparently they get limp and droopy when they need to be watered. Not when they’re dying. 

“You motherfucker.”

Stevie’s beyond  _ relieved  _ and she’s not going to tell Twyla about this. 


	25. water

The sound of Twyla’s steps are rhythmic against the wood of the dock and loud in the still quiet of the lake. 

“Dinner and then you’ll join me?” Twyla asks as she sits on the edge of the lounge chair Stevie’s on. “The sun will have started going down by then.”

“Yeah,” Stevie opens her eyes and lets herself ogle at the water droplets that are still clinging to Twyla’s skin. Stevie moves her book from under her hip onto dock, and tilts her hat back. “But first…”

Twyla laughs as Stevie pulls at the edge of Twyla’s bikini top. 

  
  



	26. silver

“I think your dress is here,” Stevie calls out as she wrestles the box through the front door of Twyla’s house. 

“Oh!” Twyla exclaims. She’s usually in the kitchen, so Stevie takes the box there. 

Twyla’s ready with a knife and slices the box open as soon as Stevie puts it down. She pulls out the soft silver material and holds it up to her body.

“The other bridesmaids are wearing champagne,” Twyla explains at Stevie’s raised eyebrows. “Alexis wanted me in something different since I’m the maid of honor. Let me go try it on.”

“You’re gonna look beautiful.”

  
  



	27. historic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to my fic ["Everything We Need"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118649)!

Stevie ducks under the bar and pops up right against Twyla. 

“Hello, dear,” Stevie murmurs as she presses up close and rucks up Twyla’s shirt.

“Stevie!” Twyla squeals and drapes her arms over Stevie’s shoulder as Stevie slips her hands beneath the waistband of Twyla’s skirt. “How was your morning ride?”

“Rough,” Stevie leans up and kisses her like she’s been gone for much longer than a morning. “But everything’s coming up daisies now that I’m here with you.”

Twyla just laughs. 

“Why don’t we post a closed sign on the saloon door and take a trip into the kitchen?” 

  
  



	28. hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow how is it the end??? what the fuck happened to february??? well, thank you for continuing this journey with me. i hope you enjoyed reading my words and getting this glimpse into their world. 
> 
> i hope i made you fall a little more in love with stevie and twyla. ❤️
> 
> let's just pretend like tomorrow isn't march. okay? thanks. bye.

They’ve been married for a week and it feels like nothing’s changed besides the fact that they wear matching rings. 

Stevie pays attention to Twyla’s hands even more often now, watches how they move and how the ring moves because of it. It’s shiny and loose in the morning before Twyla’s fingers swell during the day. At dinnertime, Twyla usually runs a clean napkin over the gold to wipe away the proof of the day.

It makes Stevie feel feelings that she’s never felt before, before Twyla. 

She feels silly, because it’s just a ring, but it feels very good. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/). i am ALWAYS willing to talk about stevie/twyla and other things sc


End file.
